


One Shot

by WhiteRoseOfRivendell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But I had no choice, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, Fondling, I don’t usually write these, M/M, Masturbation, Nervous!Dean, PWP, Quickie, Sexy Times, Sultry!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRoseOfRivendell/pseuds/WhiteRoseOfRivendell
Summary: Dean Winchester cannot believe that in all his years on Earth, Castiel has never touched himself. Now he will take it upon himself to remedy the situation.Based on a Facebook prompt.





	One Shot

They began slowly. The entry into his room had been the most awkward. Where to keep his eyes while his friend was ridding himself of clothing at his instruction, was decidedly the second. Joining him on the bed, puzzlingly enough, had been the easiest. Now Cas was undressed and lying next to him, his face uncannily handsome in the soft light of the bedside lamp. He looked at Dean, his brow slightly furrowed.

Dean was nervous and Cas was unsure as to why he had agreed to this in the first place.

*****

“Dean, it is not a big deal,” he had said, rolling his eyes.

“No, dude, seriously, I don’t care if you are an angel, that is your vessel and I can tell you, it has certain needs,” Dean Winchester had argued.

Castiel sighed then, “I am an angel of the Lord, need I remind you. I have no...drive for carnal pleasures...”

“Bullshit!” Dean had interrupted, “What about April? Huh? It’s not like you don’t know what it’s like to get off,” he stepped back, a little embarrassed at the outburst. Thinking about Cas getting off was something that had crossed his mind more than once. Actually verbalizing it to him made Dean feel as if Cas could suddenly see all of those impure thoughts.

“Look, I don’t need to...”

“But do you want to?” Dean had questioned and paused.

Cas had stared at Dean for a long while after that. Finally, he confessed. 

“Yes.”

******

Dean tried to keep his eyes from wandering over Cas’ body. The angel was shifting apprehensively and seemed to not be able to decide where his hands should settle.

“Ok,” Dean cleared his throat, “Uhh, so you can cut right to the chase or, if you want, you can tease yourself a little. It’s a...preference thing.”

“How do I tease myself?” Cas asked with his usual open expression.

Dean looked into those blue eyes as the words flowed to his ears and his throat ran completely arid, “You want to...” his voice cracked and he pretended to cough. In reality, the thought turned him on so much that he had to divert his attentions to the response of his own body. 

His face flushed.

Castiel continued unabated, “Well, if it is so important for me to get this experience, as you have professed, than shouldn’t I go ‘all the way’?” He quoted.

_Oh fuck._

The man nearly lost it right there. Try though he might, he now could not get the vision of Castiel bottoming out inside of him out of his filthy mind. He stopped. His thoughts swirled and clouded, but refused to come forth. His eyes darted back and forth. Dean’s breath quickened and his heart felt as if it would come right through his chest.

Cas noticed the change. He lowered his chin a bit and looked at him through dark eyelashes. His voice was low, self-conscious, yet seductive, “Teach me how, Dean.”

The man sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, but Castiel was there in the darkness as well, “Yeah...,” he reopened them and nodded his head in small, subtle motions, “Yeah, okay.”

Dean tentatively reached out his hand and touched Castiel’s shoulder. He wanted to go further and caress his face, but he feared that the gesture would be too intimate. He was still not sure how far this should go; if it was a lesson or if it was more. His stroked along Cas’ collarbones. The faintly tanned skin was smooth and draped perfectly over the bone, like a windswept dune on a quiet summer day. His fingers soon traveled across the plains of the angel’s chest and down onto his stomach, the peaks and valleys of his hips the next to be explored.

Dean looked up with want in his emerald eyes, “Touch yourself, Cas,” he rasped.

Cas complied. He gazed directly at Dean as his hand began at his right nipple, fondling and pinching. He slowly traced lines with his fingertips down to his navel. His eyes said, ‘Watch me, watch me touch myself.’ The man could not look away as Cas spread his legs and let his cock slide through his fingers. He let out a slight moan as he massaged and grasped the base. His eyes closed as he rubbed himself, his motions becoming more fervent.

“That’s it, that’s it, Cas,” the man spoke in a voice heavy with desire, “Does that feel good?”

Cas experimentally moved his hand further down and cupped his balls. He whimpered at the sensation, “Yes.”

“Good,” Dean purred, “Now, put your hand around yourself...”

“Dean,” Cas gasped. His cock was already painfully hard, unaccustomed to the attentions, “Show me...” his breathing was ragged and desperately lustful.

“You’re not getting off that easily,” he smirked, “Give a man a fish...”

Castiel’s eyes flashed blue, “I am... not a man.”

Dean did not expect the show of dominance, but he supposed that, as Cas reminded him, he was not actually human and it would be only natural for an act such as this to bring that out in him. It was, in truth, a little provocative. Dean moved closer and caressed the angel’s stomach tenderly, attempting to soothe. Cas was breathing hard and needy as his hands moved haphazardly. They were searching for purpose and yearning for pleasure. Dean leaned in more and put his hand over Cas’. He picked it up and placed it around Castiel’s cock. Though his own hand barely touched the flesh beneath, he could feel the warmth. He longed to keep his hand there, but this was not the time. Dean began to show him how to pump his hand up and down. His cock began to leak with precum. With each motion, Castiel’s moans became more insistent. Dean took away his hand and allowed the angel to continue without him. He simply ran his hand over Cas’ stomach and whispered explicit encouragements in his ear. 

Cas slid down so that his shoulder was cradled by Dean’s and he could nuzzle his face up into the man’s neck. Dean sighed as soft kisses and hesitant licks were placed on his heated flesh. Looking down, Dean saw the soft, trembling moans shake Cas’ throat as his pleasure grew. The angel began to move his hand faster, his legs spreading wider on the bed and his back arching as the pressure increased. His ass pushed hard into the sheets, his body locked in a position of wanton desire. A moan rumbled deep in Dean’s chest and Cas turned his head to hear it better.

“Do it again, Dean,” he breathed, “I want to hear you.”

Dean watched Cas’ hand move more quickly and in shorter motions, paying particular attention to the head of his cock. His own need grew and he could no longer resist it. He moved his hips closer and ground himself against the top of Cas’ thigh. An open-mouthed moan escaped the man’s lips, much louder than he had intended. His cock was aching now, but he did not want to remove his hand from the angel. So he rutted against him, his fingers clutching at his skin and his leg holding Cas’ down.

“Yes,” Cas moaned. His hand reached up to grasp at something... anything. But his fingers found no purchase, only the polished, wooden headboard. Another wave of pleasure had him dropping his arm and running his fingers through his hair. They closed around the strands tightly, which illicited an unexpected cry that shook through his entire body. He pulled harder and pumped savagely into his other hand, chasing his completion. His hips started thrusting instinctively as his fucked into his own fist.

Dean smiled, still restraining Cas’ leg as he rubbed his own cock into his side. He gasped into his thick, dark hair. He was nearing his release as well. He kissed Cas’ temple, “I know,” he moaned, and he caressed the angel’s face, “Cum for me, sweetheart.”

The hot breath on his cheek and Dean’s body pressed against his was Cas’ undoing. The passion and the words seared though the angel. He whimpered and came hard, The Righteous Man’s name on his lips.


End file.
